boffandomcom-20200223-history
Medium
MediumsIndividuals in the village are referred to as "medium" or "mediums". The game dialogue mentions the Spell of Evocation, summoning and summon hence summoners as collective term for the profession seems applicable. One could use these terms interchangeably, however to stick with the game dialogue, the article has been labelled Medium are a group of summoners who live in the village of Chek. They know the Spell of Evocation, which is an ancient technique proliferated across centuries in this village. It allows the user to summon an entity from a different world, known as Endless, into the world of Breath of Fire IV. Those omnipotent beings shape the way of the world, and they eventually become dragons as they grow older. Given their power, they can serve as blessing and curse and are often sought after for political reasons such as war. Therefore, the village remained secluded and the Spell of Evocation a well guarded secret. Mediums seen in Chek appear to be children who grow older slower as a result of the summoning and living in this village.According to one of the mediums in ChekA wise woman, the Abbess, provides spiritual guidance for mediums and guards the secret of evocation for the next generations. Role in Breath of Fire IV Mediums play a vital role in the story. Rhem, the strongest medium, offers her help to provide a temporary body for Deis, who has been freed from a seal binding her inside the moving armor Ershin. After a short hedonistic spree, eating a yak-like animal and drinking several bottles, she explains how Endless are being summoned. The Fou Empire, however, has come up with it's own imperfect method of evocation, which led to Fou-Lu and Ryu's summoning. The Abbess was surprised to see Ryu, whom she identifies as Yorae Dragon, without any knowledge of his summoning. Deis later reveals that it was indeed the Fou Empire who summoned them. Subsequently, Rasso, a commander of the imperial army, enters the village of Chek on his quest to find the other imperfect half of the Yorae Dragon, Ryu. Whereas he does not find it, he captures the mediums. Ershin tries to stop him, but is overpowered by his strong magic. Rasso brings the mediums to the nearby Abandoned Village in his quest to find Ryu and the secret of evocation. Ryu and the others return to Chek, learn what happened from the Abbess who survived, and rush to the village. Rasso, being a sadistic individual, meanwhile used to force to make the mediums talk, despite the fact that they are children. As Ryu arrives, he witnesses a medium collapse and Rasso simply smirks, stating that he "asked" them as Ursula, an captain of the imperial army, condemns his deeds.Ryu goes berserk, transforms into Kaiser Dragon and obliterates Rasso and his troops, leaving the others in fear. Nina manages to calm him down eventually. Rhem is the only medium who survived the slaughter, aside from the master Abbess. Notable Mediums *Rhem Footnotes Gallery Rhem.jpg|Artwork of Rhem, the strongest medium. Chek2.png|Medium in Chek